Witch Way To The Last Chance?
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice and Charley battle two 16th century witches bent on taking revenge for their execution. Can they defeat them and save all of Chicago's children from a terrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

_Witch Way to The Last Chance?_

_October 31, 1692, Salem, Massachusetts, midnight..._

The pale moon shone like a brightly lit beacon against the velvet night sky. A horse driven carriage rode briskly on the dirt road. But it didn't resemble a metal chaise by any stretch of the imagination. It was _mostly_ a wooden box made of thick plywood. It had wooden wheels attached to it and it had no windows except a small one on the door. Bars as thick as a weaver's beam protruded from the lone window. The driver of the carriage frequently struck the horse with his reins and he had a look of sheer determination to make it to his destination.

Inside the makeshift carriage sat two women. They sat on wooden slabs that protruded out of the side walls. They both wore ragged dresses and their long hair was disheveled and unkempt. One of the women who was older had a mixture of grey and black in her hair. She stretched out her right leg which had gone numb from sitting for so long. She began wiggling her foot to get circulation into it. She glanced over at her companion. The other woman who looked no more than twenty sat as still as a statue. She just stared at the floor and didn't move. The girl appeared troubled and lost in thought.

"We mustn't give up, Arrabelle. We will get out of this." The older woman told her.

"But how, Sister? We've had everything taken from us. And now we will lose our very lives!" The girl replied.

"We have each other and that is all that matters." The older woman said, patting her hand.

Within minutes, the carriage pulled up to an old forest which contained a cemetery. Both women looked out the small window. A large mob had formed. Men, women, and children, armed with lit torches and pitchforks, stood near the end of the forest. All at once, the door of the carriage was opened and the two women were dragged out by two men.

The crowd led out angry chants as the women were led out to the end of the forest toward two trees. Within minutes they were tied to the two trees with thick ropes. Pieces of wood were piled beneath them.

"Kill them! Rid our land of these servants of the Devil!" Someone cried out.

"Ye spawn of Satan, be done with ye!" One woman cried out.

The younger woman looked around fearfully.

The crowds chanted, "Kill the witches!"

Her sister who had held her protectively by the shoulders moments before gave her a gentle smile. An older man with harsh features in his course face approached them. He wore a long black judicial robe and his white beard hung low. He now unfolded a long roll of paper while another man held a torch.

"Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell, having been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft, you are hereby sentenced to death by burning at the stake!." Said the older man in the robe," Does either prisoner have anything to say before sentencing?"

"As a matter of fact we do, don't we, Arrabelle?" The older woman replied, glancing at her sister.

The girl for the first time smiled. Both women glanced at the man holding the torch.

"On this dark and dreary Hallows Eve Night/fire and light consume/ by them cast by an fool's virtue bring/shall we rise again on next Hallow's Eve to take vengence on thy descendants' offspring!" Miranda and Arrabelle intoned together as the man who held the torch lit the pile of wood.

October 31, 1993, Chicago, Illinois, Chicago, Museum...

"And so Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell were burned at the stake without any further delay. Because of their fearful incantation, all future innocents in Salem such as children were forbidden to play with anything that caused fires." the curator at the museum explained, as she led a group of people through the Salem Witch trial exhibit of where the replica of the Crumwell house once stood.

"The villagers then burned the Crumwell house down. Nothing remains of it now except this lit dark candle." She replied holding it up, "According to the Crumwell sisters' incantation, if a foolish person were to use it, the accursed witches would be brought back to life."

"Sounds a lot like you, Vin." Modo teased Vinnie

"Funny. Say when do we eat? This mouse is starved." He replied.

"Can you lunkheads think of anything besides hotdogs and rock n roll?" Charley asked them.

It was Charley who decided to go to a museum.

"It would enlighten your minds. You guys watch too much tv. You guys need some culture in your lives."

Needless to say, the mice weren't too keen on going to a museum. They remembered when Charley took them to an opera. She made them wear tuxedos while she wore a beautiful red gown and pumps. The mice were so bored. But when she told them she had a surprise plus a promise of root beers and hot dogs they were all for it. Now they were bored and hungry.

"Hey, this mouse is a growing boy, Sweetheart. Plus I thought we were gonna see motorcycles."

"Not only that, we haven't found any hot dog stands around here." Throttle said.

"Not to worry. Follow me, bros."Modo said, "Excuse us, Miss Charley Ma'am."

"You guys are going to miss the rest of the tour." She told them.

"Well, it's not like we aren't missing anything. Just a bunch of old stuff." Vinnie murmured.

Throttle and Modo glanced at him questioningly.

"What?" Vinnie asked.

"Uh, we'll be right back, Charley-girl. Go on with the rest of the tour. We'll catch up." Throttle said, quickly hoping she hadn't heard Vinnie.

"Guys." Charley said, watching them go.

"Modo motioned his two friends outside where their bikes stood. Modo opened a compartment which revealed a box of hot dogs slathered in mustard and ketchup. Next to it were ice cold root beers.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vinnie crowed.

All three mice happily grabbed hot dogs and bit into them.

"Ugh! They're cold!" Throttle groaned.

"No prob. Just need a little warmin' up." Modo replied.

Thanks to their survival skills, The three mice soon gathered a bundle of sticks and laid them on the ground.

"Now we just need something to lit the fire with. Oh, mama! Forgot the matches." Modo groaned.

"Hey, maybe the museum has something we can start a fire with. "Vinnie replied, running back into the museum. He found himself back in the Crumwell exhibit.

"Charley? Sweetheart, you here?" He asked. He looked around and saw a lit black candle inside a glass candle holder. He took it out.

"This is perfect! Lunch here I come!" He cried out.

"Hey, look what I found. This is great. We can start the fire now."

"Wait, isn't that that same candle that the lady in the museum was talking about?" Throttle asked, eyeing the candle suspiciously.

"Yeah, she said something about it being what cursed? Maybe you shouldn't use it." Modo said.

"C'mon, bros, you don't really believe all that mumbo jumbo about witches do you? It's just some old candle. What can happen?"

Vinnie lit the bonfire the mice set up. Then proceeded to attach several hot dogs to a stick and began heating them over the fire.

"Idiot! What have you done?" The curator cried out, running after him followed by Charley.

"Oh, hey, you guys are just in time for-"

Suddenly the whole parking lot began shaking like an earthquake. Everyone gasped as a huge gasp split the parking lot and a glowing red light shown through. Hideous cackling followed and then giant apparitions resembling giant women appeared out of the hole.

"What's happening?" Charley asked.

"The end of civilization as we know it. "The curator replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca's Story-Chapter 2

"Who are they?" Charley asked the curator.

"Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell have come back thanks to this fool!" The curator replied, angrily pointing her thumb at Vinnie.

"Nice going, genius." Charley said.

"Oops!" Vinnie replied, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

The two sisters soon shrunk down to human size.

"We are alive, Arrabelle." Miranda replied, "Just as I said we would be."

"So it seems, Sister." She replied.

And after looking at their reflection in a store window, made a motion with their hands.

"It's time we arrayed ourselves properly." Arrabelle said.

They no longer wore dirty dresses and had disheveled hair. Miranda wore a long red dress with a red cloak. Arrabelle was dressed the same except her dress and cloak were dark purple.

"Go back where you two came from." The curator told them.

"I know ye. Ye are Rebecca, are ye not?" Arrabelle asked.

"Guys! Charley! Quickly!" The curator said, taking from her purse a box of salt and rapidly sprinkling a circle around them.

"Witches can't pass over salt." She told them.

"Clever little white witch!" Miranda cackled.

"So thou art the one that freed us." Arrabelle said, looking at Vinnie.

"Odd looking creatures, are they not? Having the bodies of human men yet the faces of mice."Miranda commented.

"But quite fetching, I might add."Arrabelle replied, casting an admiring glance at the mice.

She stepped up to Vinnie. Her face inches from his.

"Wilt thou dance with me in the pale moonlight?" She asked.

"He's not interested, skank." Charley told her stepping in front of Vinnie.

"Be gone!" She shouted at Charley.

Lightning bolts shot out from her fingers as she stretched out her hands towards her. Vinnie tackled her to the ground to shield her from the life threatening rays. The blasts blew up parked cars sitting in the parking lot.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" He asked her.

"As okay as any uninsured girl can be around you macho mice." She replied, as he helped her up.

"How did you two escape the fire?" The curator asked the Crumwells, "I saw you be burned at the stake."

"Dear, dear, Rebecca. Ye are fools if ye thought ye could kill a Crumwell. We used a simple flame freezing spell." Miranda said.

"It kept the fire from burning us. Instead it produced a delightful tingling feeling. "Arrabelle replied, chuckling, "We vowed to take vengeance on the descendants' offspring for ruining our lives and we shall. "

"I won't let you do this." The curator said.

"Ye won't stop us." Miranda replied, "It's getting dark. The moon is up."

Both girls gave a loud whistle. Two brooms flew towards them. They got on.

"We'll meet again. Count on it." Arrabelle replied to Vinnie.

The witches then flew into the air and away.

"You care to explain what this is all about?" Throttle asked.

Suddenly, the curator fell over and folded her arms around herself.

"Hey are you okay?" Modo asked.

She got up and turned to look at them. Everyone gasped. The woman was no longer young but old and wrinkled!

"What's this?" She asked, picking up a small vial of green foamy liquid, then recognizing it, "Their potion! They must have dropped it. They can't steal anyone's soul without it."

"What happened to you? You look so different." Charley began.

"I'm sorry but I've always been like this. It only happens when the sun goes down. My name is Rebecca Willis. But back then, my last name was Putnam. "The curator said.

"Rebecca Putnam was one of the jurors at the Salem Witch Trials. I read about them in a book I found at the library once." Charley said.

She nodded.

"The Crumwells stole the souls of hundreds of children living in Salem. One of those victims was my brother Jeremiah. He went out to pick wild strawberries from bushes that grew near their cottage. Arrabelle lured him there with her accursed singing. I saw my brother go into their cottage and I went after him. But I was too late. They used the potion to steal his life force. They then put a spell on me. By day, I would be young but by nightfall I would be old until someone brave would come along and stop the witches. I stole Miranda's spell book for the purpose of finding a way to destroy them."

"You're a witch?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm good. I'm not like them." Rebecca replied, "At their execution they vowed they would come back and take revenge on the children of Salem the next Hallows Eve."

"You mean Halloween?" Throttle asked," That's tonight."

"Every kid in Chicago will be out trick or treating or going to Halloween parties. We have to protect them." Charley said.

"That's why I've been watching the Crumwell house even after it was burned down. I knew they'd find some way to come back. I knew some stupid, unsuspecting person would use the black candle and free them. "

"Hey, I resent that remark." Vinnie retorted.

"Isn't there some way to stop them?" Modo asked.

"They came back for this one Halloween night. If we can keep them from stealing a child's soul before sunrise. We'll have a chance."

"Well, you can count on us, ma'am. " Throttle said.

"Yeah, saving the day is what we do." Modo said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mouse I'm Going To Marry- Chapter 3

Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell flew over Chicago's vast skyscrapers that blanketed the dark sky.

"We have been away a long time, Sister. Never have I seen such tall buildings. They're like giant castles made out of shiny metal." Arrabelle breathed as she glanced admiringly at them, "I wonder what the men are like."

"Never ye mind. We don't have time for such tomfoolery." Miranda replied, "Besides, there ought to be plenty of children in this place." Miranda cackled menacingly, "Now I'll take out my potion. I made a good batch before the townspeople arrested us. Now to plan my r-what?"

Miranda frantically began going through the pockets of her dress.

"Where is it?" She cried.

"What's the matter, Sister?"

"My soul-stealing potion…It's not here! It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"Can't ye make another one?" Arrabelle asked.

"If I had all the ingredients, but how can we possible get them all? In a few hours, it'll be midnight. We must have the potion in order to steal the souls of the children."

"Do calm yourself. I used a locator spell with my magic crystal. It senses our cottage is nearby. We'll just go there and make up another potion."Arrabelle replied, holding out a shiny crystal suspended by a silver chain.

"Yes. We'll make up another. There is plenty of time."

The two witches landed on the ground where the museum was. They went inside to see the remains of the Crumwell house of what used to be their living room and kitchen.

"Our home!" Arrabelle exclaimed.

"The savages burned it! Well, at least the shelf where my book is laying is untouched." Miranda said, smiling and going to it. Then she frowned.

"My spell book! It isn't here. Someone has taken it. When I find out whom, they will pay dearly!" She asked.

"Oh, Sister! What shall we do?"

Miranda broke into a cruel smile.

"Don't worry, Sister. Whoever took my book will open it. It will release a locator ray and then we'll find them!" she cackled.

Meanwhile at the Last Chance Garage, everyone were having root beers and still trying to figure out what to do about the Crumwells.

"Where do you think they could've gone?"Charley asked.

"The Crumwell house. Or what's left of it." Rebecca replied, "Hand me my purse, will you?"  
Modo handed her the purse in question. She took out what looked like an inhaler that people with asthma used. She inhailed it. Immediately, she became young again except for her hair that remained grey.

"I've been able to retain some of my youth thanks to this potion." She replied, "I can't be free till the Crumwells are stopped."

"Why would they go back to their home?" Throttle asked.

"For this." She replied, pulling her coat off something that sat on a worktable. It was a huge, thick black book covered in what appeared to be human skin.

"Ugh! What is that? It stinks worse that a Plutarkian's posterior!" Vinnie groaned. Everyone held their noses at a horrible stench coming from the book.

"Human blood. Miranda sold her soul to the devil. As her reward, she was given this spell book. Without it, she can't make her soul-stealing potion." Rebecca explained.

"Hey, maybe there's something in there that can tell how to stop them." Charley said.

"I don't know. I'm afraid to open it. I sense strong black magic." Rebecca replied, hesitatingly

"C'mon. What's the harm?" Charley said, opening the book.

"Don't!" Rebecca cried out.

Suddenly a bright, vibrantly beam shot out of the middle of the book into the air. The light extended into the sky.

Back at the Crumwell house, the two sisters looked up at the night sky and saw the shining beam. A frightening beacon.

"There, Sister! Your book of spells yonder!" Arrabelle exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the direction of the beam.

"Now that person has met their doom!" Miranda cackled.

"Why did you have to do that?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Sorry. I thought I was helping." Charley apologized.

"Let's just hope the witches won't find us."

"Are you kidding? In this city, it'll be like trying finding a needle in a haystack." Vinnie said.

"Hello, needles!" cackled a voice.

Everyone looked up to see the ceiling of the Last Chance Garage be lifted off. Miranda and Arrabelle flew above them on brooms in a circle.

"Quit it. You're gonna make us dizzy." Charley said.

"Okay, this can't be good." Throttle said.

"We said ye would see us again." Arrabelle commented.

"Give me my book!" Miranda told them, "Or die!"

"Take the book and go! We'll handle the Crumwells!" Charley told Rebecca.

"Here." She replied, handing her the box of salt, "Pour it in a circle around you and on them. Witches can't fly past salt."

Arrabelle flew towards them. Charley threw the salt at her. She was blinded and fell off her broom. Vinnie caught her before she hit the ground. He was now carrying her. She began squirming in his arms.

"Unhand me!" She screamed.

"Chill out, Sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." He replied.

"Wow, you're really pretty." He said.

She was fighting mad. She angrily lifted herself up till she was facing him. Vinnie's face was inches from her. Suddenly their faces collided into each other. Before Arrabelle knew it, she and Vinnie were locking lips. The kiss only lasted five seconds. It was enough time for her anger to disappear like a mist. A red blush formed on her face. A similar blush appeared on the muscular white mouse's face. She was now strangely subdued.

"Arrabelle, are ye hurt? What has that rodent done to ye?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing." She replied, as in a dream.

Miranda began flying towards them. Charley began throwing salt at her. She ducked and dodged her attacks.

"Stop, Sister."Arrabelle replied, holding up her hand and stopping her sister from attacking, "Ye mustn't do this."

"What are you talking about? They stole my spellbook. They must pay."Miranda said, "We must have our revenge!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt the mouse I love. He is the one I'm going to marry!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Twisted Heart- Chapter 4

" Have ye lost yer mind? He's not a man. He's a mouse!" Miranda exclaimed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Vinnie said.

"I don't care if he is. I love him!" Arrabelle replied.

"Bewitch my sister, will ye? Ye'll pay dearly!"

Miranda outstretched her hand towards them releasing a red beam of light at Vinnie. Arrabelle immediately blocked it with a similar beam but it was blue.

"NO!" she cried out.

Miranda now began engulfing her sister inside the beam. The beam formed a gigantic transparent red bubble. Arrabelle was trapped inside of it.

"What did you do to her?" Modo asked.

"It is for her own good. We'll meet again!" She replied, cackling as the two witches disappeared into thin air.

"Is she gone?" Rebecca asked, stepping into the doorway of the garage.

"Yeah. Both of them." Charley replied, "I thought you left."

"I couldn't do that to you guys. Those Crumwells are the most ruthless witches in history. Especially Miranda. She's relentless and determined. Always has been." Rebecca replied, "But our main concern are the children of Chicago. She can't be allowed to make her soul-stealing potion."

"But didn't you say she needs her spell book to make that potion?" Modo asked, "If we can distract her somehow and destroy the book, the kids of Chi-town are safe."

"Question is, how do we do that?" Throttle wondered.

"We have to go back to where it all began...the museum." Rebecca said.

Soon, the Biker Mice, Charley, and Rebecca were on their way to the museum.

"We have to be quiet. Don't you guys attract any attention to yourselves." Charley told them, "We don't want those witches to hear us coming."

"Hey, Sweetheart. This mouse doesn't believe in being quiet." Vinnie replied, loudly.

"And that's the reason you get yourself and us in so many messes." Charley replied. Throttle and Modo chuckled.

"She got you pegged, genius." Throttle grinned.

"Funny." Vinnie murmured.

Meanwhile, inside the remains of the Crumwell house, Arrabelle extended her hands outwards as beam after beam shot out hitting the bubble but not shattering it.

"Let me out! Let me out!" She screamed.

Miranda was building a fire and putting a large cauldron on it. The fire was soon started by a wave of her hand as she dropped into the cauldron one vial of steaming liquid then another.

""Ye know I cannot do that, little sister. Your heart is too full of human love. Disgusting! I can no longer trust thee." Miranda replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, ye can. Just because I'm in love doesn't still make me who I am." She replied.

"You're a witch. Witches do not fall in love! Our hearts are as black and dark as a raven's feather. You must cast off any feelings you may feel for this creature."

"He's not a creature! He's a man! My man!" She exclaimed, as her face beamed and shone as radiant as a summer's sun.

"Is he really your man?" She questioned, mysteriously, as she pulled her hand behind her back and waved it. An image appeared on the screen. It showed Vinnie walking in the local park with Charley. He had his arm around her waist and he gazed at her with the gentlest and sweetest smile.

"Charlene, my love..."He said, as they stopped walking.

"Vinnie, my sweet..."She replied, dreamily staring into his coral eyes.

"No..." Arrabelle exclaimed, gaping.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked, taking Charley into his arms and then dipping her as a dancer dips his partner.

"My angel...kiss me..."Charley breathed. He kissed her firmly and passionately on the lips.

"NOOOOOOO!" Arrabelle screamed.

"He is mine! How could he do this to me? How can he love her?" she questioned, in a daze, sinking sadly to the floor as her knees gave out on her.

"Ye see. They're all like this. All men. They hurt the women they love and then go on with their lives." Miranda replied, nonchalantly.

Arrabelle looked down as tears spilled from her eyes like a shower. She then balled up her fists. The pain. The betrayal. It was too great.

"If I can't have him, no one will!" She cried out. The bubble she was inside suddenly burst open.

"Good. You're full of hate. That's my girl. Now let us have our revenge!"

"Yes." Arrabelle replied.

A broom flew next to Arrabelle. She got on it.

"Wait, sister. I hear something." Miranda said. But she had already had flown off.

The image of Vinnie and Charley faded away.

"Sorry, sister, but I had to get ye back. And we've got until midnight to steal the souls of the children or we die." Miranda murmured, "I'd better go after her."

She then got on her own broom and followed her.

Soon, the Biker Mice, Charley, and Rebecca rode up and were walking through the remains of the Crumwell cottage.

"Odd, they're not here. I wonder where they are?" Charley asked.

"They are here. I sense them." Rebecca replied.

"Hello, white witch!"

Rebecca's head shot up. The mice and Charley looked up and saw the two witches hovering above them to the right.

"How nice of you to come! Too bad it shall be your last visit!" Miranda exclaimed, as Arrabelle grinned and cackled. They then began firing ray beams at them.

"Rock and hide, Sweetheart!" Vinnie said, using his tail to grab Charley shielding her. Modo and Throttle then went to protect Rebecca but she threw a handful of salt deflecting the beams.

"Die, ye lying, cheating snake!" Arrabelle screamed, shooting a beam at Vinnie. The latter flipped and ducked from the beam.

"When it comes to women, you sure can pick 'em, Romeo!" Modo teased.

"What's eating her? She was all lovey-dovey before now she hates my guts!" Vinnie asked, staring at the angry woman in question. There was no doubt. The girl was mad!

She wanted to kill him.

"Let's just say she was brought to her senses." Miranda crowed, "Once I get rid of you all, nothing shall stand in my way."


	5. Chapter 5

The Witches' Gauntlet- Chapter 5

The mice watched as Miranda pointed at them. A red, unearthly glowing ray flowed from her finger as the ground below their feet broke apart. Giant, brown, gooey creatures slithered out towards them.

"Okay, this is bad juju, bros." Throttle said.

"Any ideas?" Charley asked.

"I got one." Vinnie replied, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling. Their bikes came racing to them. The mice got on their bikes. Charley climbed on Vinnie's bike behind him. Modo used his tail to place Rebecca on his bike.

"Let's bail!" Vinnie said.

The mice rode off.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just run. We have to fight them." Rebecca said.

"We are. Time for Dump and Soak number 8. Head toward Lake Michi." Throttle called out. Vinnie and Modo followed Throttle with the slime monsters not too far behind. Then they stopped right at the edge of Lake Michigan. Then they turned to face the monsters.

"Get ready. " Throttle told his friends, then to the slime monsters, "That's right, you ugly muggers, come and get us!"

As soon as they got close enough to touch them, the mice did a pop wheelie on their bikes and flew out of the way. The slime monsters fell into the lake dissolving them into slush.

"NOOOOOO! My creations!" Miranda screamed.

"Good work, guys." Rebecca commanded. Suddenly the spell book flew out of her hand. Arrabelle held out her hand as it went into it.

"I'll take that." She said.

"Give that back, Arrabelle." Rebecca told her.

"Or ye'll what? Spray me with salt?" Arrabelle asked her, "I'm not afraid of a weak little white witch like ye!"

The mice and Charley were moving slowly towards her. She extended her hand towards them.

"Don't move! Any of ye." She said.

"Why are you so loyal to Miranda? She's just using you to steal the youth of children so she can stay young herself forever."

"Ye lie! She's my sister. She wouldn't betray me."

"Arrabelle….."

"No more talk!" With one hand, Rebecca was encased in a giant bubble. Arrabelle then flew off.

"Rebecca!" Modo cried out. The mice and Charley stared at the huge bubble before them.

"I'm alright." She replied, reassuring them, "We have to stop the witches before midnight."

Meanwhile, Miranda caught up with her sister. The two witches flew over the buildings of Chicago. The moon was full and bright.

"Now that I have my book back, I can make the potion." Miranda said.

"But where, sister?"

"There."

They flew in the direction she was pointing. It was Limburger Plaza.

Lawrence Limburger was in his office groaning to Dr. Carbunkle and Greasepit.

"I had a perfect plan to steal Chicago's land and it got all fouled up by those wretched Biker Mice. Now the High Chairman Lord Camembert has decided to cut off my funding. What'll I do? I have to have money!"

"Geez, Boss, I don't see anything cut off of youse. " Greasepit replied, staring at his employer.

"Now, you imbecile, it means we're broke!" He told him, "There has to be some way I can get back in good with the High Chairman to get my money back. There has to be a way to destroy those motor riding hamsters."

Suddenly there was a beep.

"Uh, We have company, Your Butterfattiness…"Carbunkle replied.

The window crashed open. Glass shattered everywhere.

"Hello. Mind if we drop in?" Miranda cackled. She and Arrabelle flew into the room.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by intruding into my office?" Limburger retorted.

"Simple. You want the Biker Mice dead. We want to be young again. Perhaps we can make a deal."

"Youse gurls picked the wrong place to break into." Greasepit shouted attempting to throw them out.

"Quiet, you buffoon. " Limburger said holding him back, then to the witches, "I'm listening."

"Let's hope this works. " Rebecca closed her eyes and concentrated. The bubble burst freeing her.

"You're okay." Modo told her.

"Yeah, maybe I'm not so weak after all." Rebecca said.

"C'mon, we gotta find those witches before it's too late." Charley said.

"Looks like we don't have far. Look ."

The witches flew up into the sky above Limburger Plaza. The Big Cheese himself was on the roof with his two cronies.

"What's that Hallibutt up to?" Vinnie wondered.

"Don't know. But you can bet it's no good." Modo replied.

"Then let's put a crank in his plans." Throttle said. They rode off with Charley and Rebecca towards Limburger Plaza.

""Arrabelle, use thy voice this night… Fill the skies….Bring the brats to us so they may die!" She then cackled maniacally.

"_Come, little children, I'll- take -thee –away- into a land-of enchantment…." _Arrabelle sang, "_Come, little children, the time's come to play into my garden of magic…."_

"Hey, bros! Check it out! " Modo exclaimed. Everyone watched as children in Halloween costumes began walking slowly down the street. The children were coming towards them.

"Hey, kids, where you going?" Modo called out to them. They ignored him and continued walking.

"What's wrong with them? It's like they're in some kind of trance." Throttle said.

"That sounds like singing." Charley said.

"The witches. This is their doing." Rebecca replied.

"They're headed towards the Big Cheese's Tower." Vinnie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Battle of the Witches-Chapter 6

"Then let's take out Fishface and his crew once and for all!" Charley said, taking out a missile launcher.

"Is she always this eager?" Rebecca asked Modo.

"Afraid so, Miss Rebecca, ma'am." He replied.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, no can do." Vinnie said, using his tail to snatch the missile launcher out of her hands then picking her up and depositing her into a nearby bush.

"Hey!" Charley exclaimed, "What gives?"  
"This is stupid macho guy stuff, remember?"

"The wild man's right, Charley girl." Throttle told her, "Rebecca, can you find a way to free the kids from whatever the witches did to them."

"I need the spell book." She replied.

"Then let's party!" Vinnie shouted. He then did a popawheelie on his bike then he and his two bros rode off.

"Ooooh! Those mice make me so mad!" Charley fumed.

"I'm sure they mean well at times. Besides, we have to save the children."

"But how? It's like they're hypnotized."

"We have to keep the witches from draining their life force. If we can keep them at bay till sunrise, we'll have a fighting chance."

Meanwhile, on top of Limburger Plaza, was a huge black cauldron from which Miranda was stirring with a wooden spoon a red, shimmering liquid as white, smoky emanated from it.

"Eye of newt, leg of frog, whisker of cat, and tongue of dog." She mused.

"Yeech! That don't sound very yummy." Greasepit said.

"Fool, it's not for eating. It's my youth stealing potion. With this elixir, I'll be young and beautiful again." She replied.

"Interesting." Limburger said.

"Miranda! The children….they're coming." Arrabelle crowed, as she flew down toward her sister.

"Well done, Arrabelle. Ye've done well." Miranda replied, grinning happily, "And I just finished my potion. It won't be long now, sister. We'll never grow old. We'll be young."

"Wonderful." Arrabelle said, twirling around on her broom, "Of course, I'm already quite a spring of a girl but now I'll be even more."

"That ain't the only thing coming. Dem meeces on bikes are coming, too." Greasepit said, pointing.

And it was true. The Biker Mice rode up the side of Limburger Plaza like it was some kind of road.

"Blast those meddlesome hamsters! Goon Squad, attack!" Limburger called out.

The Goon Squad, bikers on dune buggies, rode towards the mice.

"Check it out, bros. Ole Feta Face sent us a welcoming committee!" Throttle said.

"Then let's throw 'em a big blowout!" Modo said.

"My kind of party!" Vinnie grinned, pressing a red button on his bike.

Out came a huge arsenal of firepower. Missiles shot out at the dune buggies sending them flying through the air ejecting the drivers. Throttle socked out a number of them with his Nuke Knuckles. Modo shot with his bionic arm disarming several goons. When it was all was said and done, the mice took out his entire squad within seconds.

"Arrgh! Is there no one to rid me of those mice?" Limburger groaned.

Miranda looked at the neighboring roof and saw a stray cat walking around sniffing for food.

"To get rid of rats, you need a cat." Miranda said, pointing at it. A glowing red beam emanated from her finger and then hitting the cat. It grew giant and had blood red eyes.

The Biker Mice had just landed on the roof of Limburger's tower.

"It's the end of the line for you, Stinkfish!" Throttle yelled.

Modo aimed his bionic arm at Limburger while Vinnie held up one of his flares.

"Oh, I beg to differ, my furry friends. Miranda, if you would be so kind as to dispose of our uninvited guests." Limburger replied.

"Gladly. Meet my new pet." She said, extending her hand to her right. The giant cat leaped onto the roof in front of the mice.

"Oh, mama!" Modo exclaimed at the size of the cat.

The cat stomped in front of them. The mice began stumbling around on their motorcycles. They almost fell off but were able to hold their balance.

"Whoa! Someone's been eating their Friskies!" Vinnie said.

"Then I think it's time we give Morris here a little exercise." Throttle replied.

The mice rode their motorcycles off Limburger Tower. Hand gliders popped out and the mice landed on the street. They rode off followed by the giant cat.

"Time for Trap and Sink number 28!" Throttle told his two bros.

"Aw, can't we do number 7? I look so cool doing it." Vinnie called back.

"No, Vincent. Number 28." Throttle told him.

"Aw, buzz kill."

The mice rode on till they got to Lake Michigan. Then Modo and Vinnie scattered while Throttle stayed behind. He was right at the edge of the lake. The cat was within 12 feet of him. The cat opened its paws revealing large claws. Throttle was about to become mincemeat.

"Yes! At least I'll be rid of one of those hideous mice." Limburger said.

The giant cat slipped and fell into the lake. Suddenly Throttle disappeared.

"What manner of magic is this?" Arrabelle wondered.

As it turned out, it was a hologram.

The real Throttle and his bike rode from under an embankment. The three bikers watched the cat sinking. It began shrinking back to its normal size. Throttle fished it out from the lake with his hand. The grateful feline began rubbing up against him.

"No man or creature has ever been able to undo my powers." Miranda exclaimed, "How did he? How did they-wait! Where's my spell book?"

"Looking for this?" Charley asked. She and Rebecca had snuck into Limburger Tower unseen and taken it.

"Give that…."

Before Miranda could say "back", Charley had flung salt in the dark cauldron.

"No! The potion is ruined!"

"You two are going to pay!" Miranda replied, coming towards them.

Rebecca opened the book and read:

"_Vanquis Immobus!"_

Miranda was frozen in place.

"Sweet!" Charley grinned.

"It won't hold her for long. We don't have much time."

They saw the hypnotized children approach and tried to no avail to hold them back.

Arrabelle flew towards them. Charley flung salt in her face burning her.

"Arggh! It hurts!" She mused.

Rebecca grabbed Charley's hand and concentrated with her eyes closed. Immediately, the two girls were teleported onto the street.

Miranda soon broke free.

"They have the book!" Miranda told her sister.

"No matter. I was able to salvage a small portion of the potion." She replied, holding up a small vial.

"Excellent." Miranda told her, delighted and snatching it from her.

"Sister, what are you doing?"

"No time it's almost midnight." Miranda held up the potion to gaze at it.

"But what about me?"

"Sorry, sister, but it's every witch for herself." She told her.

"But I'll be dead by sunrise without the children's lifeforce."

"Well, one of us will survive. It might as well be me."

" Did you mean to betray me all along?"

Arrabelle began to get very angry. She began to realize that Rebecca had been right about Miranda.

She flew up into the sky and began to sing.

_Little Children, go back to where you belong/To a dwelling where love exists between the walls/ Where the real magic is where love calls/Go this night and never return to my garden of enchantment/For the place where I am longing…._

The hypnotized children began to wake up and look around confused.

"Hey, where are we?" one boy in a cowboy constume asked.

"I don't know. Last I remember I was trick or treating." A girl in a cat costume replied.

"I'm going home." Another asked.

The kids then turned around and went home.

"Arrabelle, what are you doing? I need those brats' youth."

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed me, sister. Now it's time for revenge!" She replied, attacking her.

Miranda was pushed by a beam of light into a building.

"If you wish to fight, so be it!" Miranda replied, firing a beam of fire from her hand. Arrabelle ducked and fired back.

Suddenly, they felt light on their faces. The morning sun had just come up.

"Noooooo!" They both screamed. They began turning into dust.

Arrabelle turned to Vinnie.

"Farewell…." She said, before dissolving into a pillar of dust. Then Miranda dissolved and disappeared.

"Rebecca! Your hair!"

Rebecca's gray hair had gotten longer and just turned brown.

"Thank you, my friends. The witches are dead are gone. Thanks to you. I'm free!"

Rebecca then picked up the spell book and began walking away. Everyone watched in utter disbelief and shock as she began disappearing into thin air.

"Okay, this has been a weird day." Charley remarked.

"Nothing a few root beers and dogs can't fix, Sweetheart." Vinnie remarked.

"You're speaking my language, Vinchenzo." Throttle chuckled.

"What're we waiting for?" Modo asked.

Everyone mounted their bikes.

"If you guys are gonna have a cookout watch what you use to light a fire with next time." Charley told them.

"Sing it, brothers and sister!" Throttle cried out.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" Everyone howled.

The End.


End file.
